<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I hope that I don't fall in love with you by Mallorysgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641665">I hope that I don't fall in love with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallorysgirl/pseuds/Mallorysgirl'>Mallorysgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life on Mars &amp; Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Goodbye Sex, Goodbyes, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallorysgirl/pseuds/Mallorysgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had asked for one night. What if Annie hadn't said no.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Cartwright/Sam Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I hope that I don't fall in love with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is of a sexual nature. If you don't like erotica/smut best turn back now. </p><p>As usual, don't own just playing with the characters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had asked for one night! </p><p>No questions!</p><p>No answers!</p><p>Just one night of him and her, before he left forever.</p><p>A stronger woman would have said no I cannot stay for just one night. A stronger woman would have left. Her head had told her to leave – but her heart had desperately screamed for her to stay. So, she stayed.</p><p>Her breath quickened as he leaned in and began placing sweet kisses upon her neck. As they trailed lower, she let out a soft moan making him look up at her with a smile that very much reached his eyes. His hand found her cheek and she nuzzled against it seeking the comfort his hands always brought. “So beautiful,” he whispered.</p><p>She closed the small gap between them, finding his lips she kissed him passionately. A kiss that he happily accepted. His arms went around her back and pressed her against him. Her arms quickly encircled his neck as she began to walk them both back towards the small bed. Sam lifted her slightly off the ground as he turned them both around so that the back of her knees bumped against the side of the rickety bed. Pulling back, he began shedding her of her clothing. Firstly, striping her of her jacket and blouse. Standing in just her trousers and bra she shivered, both from nervousness and the cold.</p><p>“Annie,” Sam whispered, “Tell me you want this,” </p><p>He was asking for permission.</p><p>“I want this,” she confirmed. She found his lips as she began to unbutton his shirt. The rest of their outer clothing soon joined her jacket and blouse upon the floor and Annie found herself being lowered onto the bed by Sam. A mischievous grinned donned his handsome face “Now where to start,” he pondered covering her with his body.</p><p>She wrapped her legs around him and let her hands wander down to his bum, boldly grabbing a handful and gently squeezing it. “Mine,” she informed him.<br/>
“Yours,” he agreed laughing “Only yours,”</p><p>He claimed her lips again passionately as they endeavoured to strip each other of their remaining underwear. The bed underneath them creaked, it was uncomfortable, and Sam knew that it probably would not make it through the night in one piece. He really did not care if he were honest, in fact he was going to make it his mission that by the end of the night the bed would be in pieces beneath them and they had woken all the neighbours. Annie felt him grin into their kiss and she pulled back enough to look at him. “You’re grinning,” she observed amused.</p><p>“I’m happy,” he told her “I have the most beautiful woman in Manchester in my arms,”</p><p>She laughed “Smooth, real smooth,” she teased “Bet you say that to all the girls,”</p><p>“Only the girl of my dreams,” he reached down and rubbed their noses together affectionately. The Eskimo kiss was brief and simple but at the same time so intimate. “Beside Cherie,” he teased reminding her of their undercover marriage “Apparently I’m still a virgin,”</p><p>Annie creased into laughter “Well Tony…” she teased using his alias “…maybe we should rectify that,” </p><p>Not needing to be asked twice Sam briefly kissed her before going about the task of unhooking her bra. Freeing her from the constraints of the garment, he began to run his lips across her right breast and as his tongue found its peak, she arched into him. “Sam,” she moaned as a spark formed between her legs. He looked up at her from his current position and swapped to her other breast as his right hand slipped down her body and into her knickers. The lower half of her lifted off the bed to meet his fingers and she cried out as they circled the sensitive spot between her legs.</p><p>“Sam,” she panted “Sam please,”</p><p>“Please what?” he asked as he gently pushed his now slick fingers inside her. The moan she produced sounded like music from the gods to him.</p><p>“Please I need you,” she cried struggling to keep it together.</p><p>“You have me darling,” he told her sincerely. She pulled him closer and kissed him hard. It was a rough, dirty kiss which she hoped conveyed how much she wanted him.<br/>
“Now,” she moaned reaching down between them and rubbing him through his underwear. She could feel how much he wanted her, and all reason was quickly leaving him. It felt like all his blood had headed south so much that it was almost painful.</p><p>“I want you now Sam,” she had never felt so sure of anything in her life until that moment.</p><p>Sam pulled back and rested on his knees before hooking his fingers under her knickers, pulling them down as she lifted her bottom to aid him. That mischievous grin Annie loved was back as he lowered himself down the bed and began kissing from her belly button down to between her legs. She let out a moan boarding on a yell and wrapped her fingers through his hair as lips covered her sex and his tongue darted inside her.</p><p>“Oh Jesus! Oh god! Oh yes!” she screamed, she thought she might pass out from the pleasure it was so intense. Subconsciously her hips began to move on their own against him and before she could control herself, she had wrapped her legs around his head.</p><p>She could feel him humming against her as he pushed her closer to the edge. “Sam,” she screamed “Oh god Sam, I’m close, I’m going to cum, I’m going cum,”</p><p>This only spurred him on further and he pushed his index and middle finger back inside her and began thrusting quickly as he sucked on the little bundle of nerves that brought her such pleasure. She began thrashing about on the bed and that goal of his to wake up the neighbours was coming into fruition quicker than he expected. She let out one last almighty scream as her body shook uncontrollably before she went limp.</p><p>It took a while for her breathing to return to normal. Sam lay on his side looking down at her, while tracing patterns on her stomach with his finger. She looked up at him from where she was lying on her back and smiled. Leaning over her to peck her lips, Sam searched her eyes for any signs that she had changed her mind. Finding none he quickly removed his underwear and moved over her. </p><p>There were not many things that surprised Annie anymore but how perfect their love making had felt was one of them. Of course, she had hoped it would be good, in fact she had spent numerous occasions playing the scenario in her head. But it did not come close to the real thing. Sam had taken his time, teasing her to the point of distraction. The feel of him on top of her and inside her was overwhelming. The way he moved sent her mind and body into overdrive and she could feel a mixture of emotions that overpowered her. She wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time. Happy tears from the shear intensity of what they were doing and how he was finally hers. She knew this was not going to last, he would be gone soon enough, and those unshed tears were also bittersweet.</p><p>His gentle panting above her brought her attention back to him.  She felt him cup her bottom and bend her leg further around his waist, giving him extra leverage to drive deeper into her, making her cry out louder. </p><p>Sam’s heart was racing, beating so loud he could hear it in his ears. She was what heaven felt like and she dazed his senses. He was lost without her and knowing that he would soon be leaving her left a great big hole in his heart. He did not have a choice though; he could not stay even if he wanted to. He was not in control of the situation, the surgeon was. Trying to shake the thoughts from his head he cupped her bottom drove himself deeper inside her. It was like the harder and faster he went the more he was trying to show her how he felt, how she was engrained in his mind, body and soul. They moved as one, not knowing where one began and the other ended.</p><p>They could both feel the end coming in more ways than one. Their time together was ending, and Annie clung to him as she felt them both go over the edge. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily into her neck. Loving the feel of her skin and the smell of her, he buried his face deeper into her neck. They lay there, sweat cooling upon their bodies with the air thick with their love making.</p><p>They slept in small intervals, one waking the other when arousal retook them. </p><p>Annie awoke in his arms as the early morning light began to stream through the curtains. She felt his warm kisses on her bare shoulder. </p><p>Sam looked over at the bed literally in pieces on the floor and grinned. He had gotten his wish to break the bed and they had spent the last hour with Annie curled up on his lap in the chair with the duvet wrapped around them.</p><p>In that moment, he made her complete and she felt like home.</p><p>*****</p><p>A month had passed since he had left her, and Annie felt abandoned. He had only promised her one night, but she had convinced herself that she could make him stay.</p><p> She was wrong! She had not been enough!</p><p>That night she had not thought of the consequences of their actions. Now she was going to have to live with them. She stood in shock outside the doctor’s surgery, piece of paper in hand. Looking at the results again her eyes tried to focus upon the words through her unshed tears.</p><p>PREGNANT!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>